I'm Pregnant
by Dancergirl8
Summary: Nathan's reaction to Haley telling him that she is pregnant. Yeah I know I'm a bit late with this. Please read and review though!


Authors Note- Well I started this one is tech ed when we were in the computer lab and I had already finished my project. It should be pretty good I think. This is kinda A/U

Disclaimer- I don't anything but my story.****If I owned anything even remotely associated with One Tree Hill, I'd be too busy on my honeymoon with James Lafferty to be writing this story!

Rating- PG or K

This is Nathan's reaction to Haley being pregnant it will be either a 1 or 3 shot.

**I'm Pregnant…**

These two words had just changed Nathan Scott's life forever. He was going to be a dad at the age of 18…

"W-what…" Nathan stuttered stumbling into a chair

"I'm pregnant." Haley said

"W-when did you find out, how could this have happened?" Nathan asked

"Yesterday, and probably that one crazy night." Haley said

Nathan just sat there dazed. He had just found out that he had been accepted to Duke, his dream college. Now Haley just dumped on him that she was pregnant.

"N-Nathan say something…" Haley whispered

"What do you want me to say Haley, I'm 18 fricken years old and I'm going to be a father, my dream to become a pro basketball player just went down the drain. What the frick do you want me to say?" Nathan exclaimed

"You don't think I have dreams, Nathan I've been dreaming about going to Stanford since I was 4 years old 4 years old Nathan!! You're not ready I'm the one carrying this baby, do you really think that I'm ready to have a child, we just got remarried our lives are finally coming together and now I'm pregnant do you really think that I'm ecstatic!" Haley blew up

"Well what do you want me to say, that everything will be fine, you'll still go to Stanford well I can't!" Nathan screamed

"I want you to say that you'll be here for me, I want you to say that you're happy that we're having a child together, and most of all I want my husband back, I want the guy you were when we first got married back Nathan, you've changed again and this time not for the better." Haley said

"Well maybe the guy I was disappeared when you ran off and slept with Chris Keller." Nathan retorted

Haley flinched as though he had struck her.

"I did not sleep with Chris Keller, I would never cheat on your, Chris kissed me I did not kiss him. Besides you said you would never bring that up again I haven't even mentioned you sleeping with Taylor! Which is a hell of a lot worse, Taylor is my sister!!" Haley screamed

"Well you still kissed him back you didn't pull away so technically you did cheat on me." Nathan screamed

"I need to get out of here." Haley whispered tears streaming down her face.

She grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the door slamming the door behind him.

5 minutes later she arrived at her buddy's house.

"Lucas, open up it's me." Haley said banging on the door

"I'm coming I'm coming." Lucas said opening the door to see a crying Haley

"I told him…" Haley whispered

"Oh god, Hales what did he do?" Lucas asked ushering her into his room and pulling her into a comforting hug

"H-he brought up Chris Keller and and t-told me I-I was destroying h-his d-d-dreams…" Haley wailed

"I'm gonna kill him." Lucas muttered stroking her hair affectionately

"He didn't say anything about being happy about the baby just that I was destroying his dreams and that now he wouldn't be able to go to Duke." Haley sniffled

"Well at least he plans on staying by you." Lucas said

"Yeah, I guess I should be happy for that huh?" Haley asked

"Yeah, everything will be okay buddy." Lucas said kissing her on the forehead

"What if everything's not okay?" Haley asked tearing up again

"I'll always be here for you buddy, Rocket Roe and Bunny Breguard." Lucas said

"Thanks Luke." Haley said smirking at the old nicknames

"No problem, now I'm going to kick his ass if he pulls a Dan Scott." Lucas said

"I'll let you kick his ass if he does." Haley replied

"Come on, I think we need some hot chocolate." Lucas said pulling her into another hug

"That sounds really good right about now." Haley said hugging him back tightly

This is now 6 hours later. Haley and Lucas have been hanging out at his house watching movies.

This is at Naley's apartment

"Where could she be!" Nathan asked himself pacing around the apartment

Ever since she left she hadn't come back.

The phone rang…

"Haley?" Nathan asked

"No, Dan." His father said

"What do you want dad I'm busy right now." Nathan said

"Trying to find wifey?" Dan asked

"That's none of your business." Nathan muttered

"I heard Haley's knocked up, nice job son." Dan said

"Again that's none of your business, now I'm busy and hanging up right now." Nathan said hanging up the phone

All of a sudden the door opened.

"Haley! Where were you?!? I have been worried sick." Nathan screamed as he saw his wife walk through the door

"Where do you think I was?" Haley asked

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." Nathan said gritting his teeth

"I was at Lucas' house." Haley murmured starting toward their bedroom

"What were you doing there?" Nathan asked

"What do you think I was doing, cheating on you?" Haley sneered

"I don't know were you?" Nathan asked trying to keep calm

"No, I was watching movies, Luke and I were just hanging out like the old days." Haley said disappearing into the bedroom

"For 6 hours???" Nathan asked

"Yeah, then we went to Karen's and played a round of mini golf." Haley replied grabbing a pair of pajamas and going into the bathroom shutting the door

"You couldn't have called I've been looking all over for you!" Nathan exclaimed finally tired at how calm his wife was

"Well you were pretty mad at me and you had said some things so I didn't want to talk to you." Haley said through the door

She walked out and over to the bed she turned off the light and climbed into the bed.

"We are not done talking." Nathan said

"I am." Haley retorted trying to block out his voice

"Fine." Nathan said grabbing his coat

"Where are you going?" Haley asked

"Out." Nathan said grabbing the keys

"Where?" Haley asked

"You didn't tell me so I'm not telling you." Nathan retorted

"Nathan…" Haley whimpered

"What?" Nathan exclaimed

"Can you please tell me where you're going?" Haley asked starting to cry

"I told you I'm going out, and quit you're crying." Nathan exclaimed

This just caused Haley to cry more.

"Fine don't tell me but don't expect to sleep in the bedroom tonight." Haley screamed

"I'll sleep wherever I want." Nathan seethed

"Fine then I'll leave, I'm going over to Lucas' house." Haley said grabbing her keys and running out of the house

She drove over to Lucas' house and knocked on the door again.

"What did he do now buddy?" Lucas asked pulling her into a hug and shutting the door

"We had a big fight again, can I sleep here tonight?" Haley asked crying

"What Hales, Nathan will be worried sick about you." Lucas said alarmed

Haley and Nathan had always slept in the same room no matter how big of a fight they had.

"I told him I'd be here." Haley said wiping her eyes

"And he was okay with that?" Lucas asked confused

"I don't know I left before he could answer, please Luke?" Haley whispered

"Fine, but only for tonight." Luke said giving in

They both climbed into bed quickly falling asleep.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT AND HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES SCOTT YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS TO ME AND NOW!!!!!!" Karen screamed

Haley and Lucas both jumped causing Haley to fall off the bed.

"Ow!" Haley moaned clutching her head

"Are you okay Haley?" Lucas asked scrambling to help her

"I'm waiting." Karen said

"Nathan and I had a fight a really really huge fight so I came over here and Lucas let me sleep over, I swear it was strictly platonic." Haley said

"What was the fight over?" Karen asked

"Um…" Haley said looking at Lucas for help

Lucas just shot her a look.

"Okay, while you guys figure out a lie I'll make breakfast, eggs and pancakes sound okay?" Karen asked

At the sound of 'eggs' Haley clamped a hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

"Haley, are you okay?" Lucas asked running after her

"Sh, it's okay." Lucas comforted holding her hair back for her

"Thanks." Haley whispered wiping her mouth

"I think you two should tell me what's going on." Karen said folding her hands across her chest staring at Haley and Lucas

"Um, I'm…I'm pregnant…" Haley whispered before promptly starting to cry

"Does Nathan know?" Karen asked going over to Haley and pulling her into a hug

"Yes, that's what we had a fight about." Haley sobbed

"Sh, come on everything will be okay." Karen comforted leading her over to the bed

"No it won't." Haley insisted

"Yes it will, I will not let you become me Haley you have way too much potential." Karen said sternly

"I can't go to college now Karen, I haven't even graduated and I'm 3 months pregnant." Haley cried

"Everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it." Karen said

"T-thank you Karen." Haley cried

"No problem sweetie, I can't believe that my baby is having a baby." Karen cried

"I can't believe I'm pregnant either, I mean I haven't even graduated yet! I wasn't planning to get pregnant till I had graduated college!!!!" Haley exclaimed

"It'll be okay, and you're baby will be okay, I got pregnant with Lucas at your age and he's perfectly fine, well mostly." Karen said

"Hey! I heard that!" Lucas screamed from the kitchen

"You were meant to!" Karen screamed back

Haley laughed and then rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get you back home." Karen said

"Not yet, can I have breakfast first?" Haley asked

"Yes, then you have to go home." Karen said

"Thank you mom." Haley said

"Anytime." Karen said

"I love you." Haley whispered

"I love you too honey." Karen said kissing her on the head

"Breakfast's ready!" Lucas screamed from the kitchen

"I'm scared…" Haley whispered to Karen

"Don't worry, he's actually picked up my cooking talents recently…" Karen said

"Wow…" Haley said

"I know, I didn't expect that either." Karen laughed

"You girls done having you're moment yet?" Lucas asked

"Yes Lucas." Karen replied

After they ate breakfast Lucas drove Haley to the apartment.

"God Haley, I didn't know you were going to actually spend the night there!" Nathan screamed when she walked in the door

"I told you that I was going to Lucas' I was in my pajamas and it was 10:00 at night it was obvious I was sleeping over there." Haley said stiffly

"Hales…" Nathan complained

"I don't want to fight anymore." Haley whispered

"Me either." Nathan said quietly

"We've never fought this much." Haley said tearing up

"I know, I'm sorry baby, I guess this just kind of scared me so I over reacted." Nathan said pulling her to him

"This is really big, what are we going to do, we can barely support ourselves." Haley said burying her face in Nathan's chest

"We'll figure something out, and you will go to Stanford even if I don't get to go to Duke." Nathan said

"You're going to Duke, you're a great basketball player and you deserve to go as long as you promise to stay by me." Haley said

"Of course, how about, I go to Stanford and play for their team?" Nathan said

"That would work but who would watch our baby once she was born?" Haley asked

"She?" Nathan asked

"I want a girl." Haley said

"So do I, one that will be as beautiful as you." Nathan said kissing her nose

Haley blushed and looked away from him.

"What?" Nathan asked

"You always do that." Haley sighed

"Do what?" Nathan asked

"Make me blush." Haley replied

"You're cute when you blush." Nathan grinned

"Well who will watch our baby?" Haley asked

"Um, we can figure something out, maybe find a sitter." Nathan said

"We can't afford that." Haley argued

"Maybe a free daycare center in the school?" Nathan proposed

"Stanford doesn't have a daycare center." Haley pointed out

"This will be hard." Nathan said

"Maybe we should just go to UNC so we can stay home and have Karen watch her." Haley proposed

"I could still play basketball that way." Nathan added

"That just might work." Haley said leaning up to kiss him

"It just might Mrs. Scott." Nathan teased suddenly picking her up

"Nathan! Put me down!" Haley exclaimed laughing

"Not till we get to the bed." Nathan said walking towards the bedroom

"Nathan, you'll drop me!" Haley said tightly wrapping her arms around his neck

"No I won't." Nathan said closing the door behind them.

"I love you Mr. Scott." Haley said kissing him

"I love you too Mrs. Scott…" Nathan said kissing her back

THE END!!!!!!!

Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I might do a sequal and I might have a different version of this up sometime next week. I started it at school and forgot to bring it home. Please review!!!!!!


End file.
